Prelude to Chaos
by The Dark Side of Me
Summary: It's a few days for Christmas. Takato is racking his brain for ideas to get Rika a present. The only problem is that everything doesn't go as planed.
1. Prologue

**Prelude To Chaos**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so please don't sue. If you do, I have like 50 cents to my name so it wouldn't be worth it. The only thing I own is the story itself, the time I put into it, and my few new characters in later chapters.

**Ch 0 - Prologue**

Takato has just finished the last touches to his drawing but he set back perplex.

"Why can't I get the face right boy," asked Takato to Guilmon.

"I don't know Takatomon but it may come to you later," Guilmon says.

"Maybe I'm not supposed to know what his face looks like but he is you final form," Takato says.

"Takatomon, I thought that Galantmon Crimson Mode was our final form," asked Guilmon perplexed.

"The sovereigns contacted me and said a coming evil would be to powerful for Crimson Mode and I was the only one that could achieve a power greater," said Takato.

He was confused about this at the time but he decided to follow the orders and he created the strongest digimon know to digikind. It was a perfect union between human and digimon. It retained a lot of it human characteristics but still had digimon as well.

"What is it called Takatomon," asked Guilmon.

"His name is Galliomon, Guilmon," Takato says.

"How did you come up with the name Takatomon," asked Guilmon.

"I really don't know, they just came to me so they must go with this form," Takato. Guilmon still look confused.

"What can he do," asked Guilmon.

"His attacks are Black Fury, White Justice, and the last and most powerful is his Energy Wish," says Takato.

"Energy Wish," Guilmon said perplexed.

"If I need power this great I'm going to need the power to fix problems," says Takato.

"I just hope that I never need to use it because if going to this level doesn't destroy us, this attack might because it use all of our remaining energy in the technique, it will greatly weaken both of us," stated Takato.

"I agree with you Takatomon, only use it as a last resort," Guilmon says. As soon as he finishes saying that his eyes dilate. "There is a digimon in the park and it is pretty powerful," Guilmon growls.

"Ok boy, I'd say because I've never seen you so worked up before," Takato says whole heartily. With that Takato grabs his coat and they go off to fight.

* * *

I'm editing the story. A comment shedded some light on to my story so I'm going to fix and improve the order of some things. I'm posting this chapter to keep the story open so all comments stay on. You can flame or comment all you want. I really like playing with fire. It gets the blood pumping. 


	2. Makings Of A Special Night

**Prelude To Chaos**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so please don't sue. If you do, I have like 50 cents to my name so it wouldn't be worth it. The only thing I own is the story itself, the time I put into it, and my few new characters in later chapters.

Ch 1 - Makings Of A Special Night

Galantmon, Sakuyamon, and Mega Guardurmon just finished a hard battle with a Mega digimon in the park. They all dedigivolved and gathered at the shed to talk. They were covered in warm clothes from head to toe because it was Christmas Eve and it was snowing outside. Takato began to ask about everyone's plans for tonight not knowing Rika was spending it alone.

"So what's everyone doing for Christmas Eve tonight," ask Takato.

"Susie and I are going to our grandparents to spend Christmas together with them," said Henry.

"Yay, your grandmother's cooking is the best," Terriermon said jumping up and down.

"I just going to spend it with my parents at home," said Takato.

"It is Guilmon's first Christmas," added Takato. Rika frowned because she was going to be alone for Christmas again. Her mother and grandmother were going to a party and she didn't want to go. "What's wrong Rika," asked Takato. "Is there something wrong at home Rika that your not going to have a good Christmas," added Takato.

"It's none of your business Takato so drop it," Rika yelled and walk off. Renamon shook her head and phased out.

"What's up with the Ice Queen," Terriermon ask.

"Shut it Terriermon," said Takato slightly growling. "Something must be going on but she is too stubborn to admit it," Takato said.

"Takato and Rika siting in a tree," Terriermon sang.

"Terriermon knock it off, she is not far away," Takato says. At that Terriermon shuts right up.

"Thanks Takato but we all know you like her," says Henry.

"Who are these we, your talking about," asked Takato slightly afraid of the answer.

"All of the Tamers but Rika herself," responded Terriermon.

"Just admit that you do like her," added Henry. Takato saw no way out of this.

"The funny thing is I don't know how it happened," Takato said slowly. "It started when I had my first dream before I got Guilmon and saw Rika battling," continued Takato. "It became more with all of our travels and battles with the digimon, she open up and I saw a kind and caring person under that hard shell she shows the rest of the world," finished Takato. "My first crush was Jeri but my first love was Rika," Takato kind of said it to himself more than to Henry or Terriermon.

"So what are you going to do for Rika for Christmas," asked Henry.

"I don't know Henry but I will make it a merry Christmas for her, I just need something to go on," said Takato.

"You could ask her Grandmother, she was always a big help when it came to Rika," Henry said.

"That might work Henry thanks," Takato said hastily. "I'll go talk to her right now so I'll see you when you get back," Takato says as he runs off toward Rika's house. Henry laughs to himself and him and Terriermon head home to get ready to leave.

Unknown to the three as they departed to their destinations, there was a young girl watching from behind a tree in hearing range. They funny thing is that the girl is Rika. She was returning to apologize for yelling at Takato when she overhear the conversation about her and she thought she would find out what was going on. She hid in the shadow of a tree and listened. What she heard was more than she had expected from anyone. From any of her memories, there weren't any people that show her that emotion outside of her family. She was feeling happiness that she thought she had lost long ago. It kind of scared her but it also felt warm and comforting to know that she is cared for by people other than her family. What she didn't know that this was going to be a Christmas that she was never going to forget.

* * *

Not sure when I'll update the next chapter but please R&R story. Flames are welcome because everything helps. Bring marsh mellows if you flame me. 


	3. Words Yet Unspoken

**Prelude To Chaos**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so please don't sue. If you do, I have like 50 cents to my name so it wouldn't be worth it. The only thing I own is the story itself, the time I put into it, and my few new characters in later chapters.

**Ch 2 - Words Yet Unspoken **

Takato is running home after talking with Rika's grandmother. He was kind of worried that Rika was not there but he was sure that she was OK. Rika's grandmother had told him about the party tonight and that Rika was not going. She had also told him about all of the other Christmases that Rika spent alone over the years. He had asked about why Rika didn't spend it with her father. Rika's grandmother had told him that they have not heard from Rika's father since the divorce. Takato had an idea of what he could do for Rika but it would take a little help. As soon as he got home he called Henry.

"Hello," a voice said from Takato phone.

"May I speak to Henry," asked Takato.

"Speaking," replied Henry.

"Henry its me Takato and I need your help," Takato said quickly.

"OK Takato, what do you need," asked Henry.

"How hard is it find a person," asked Takato.

"Do you know this person's name," asked Henry. He knew about Rika and her dad so he had an idea where this was going.

"Yes, I have his name Henry," Takato said kind of ticked.

"Your looking for Rika's dad aren't you," asked Henry.

"Yes, I am but how did you know," asked Takato.

"If your calling me its something big and your looking for a person a few days till Christmas, who else would you be looking for, plus it would be a perfect way to cheer Rika up," Henry finished saying.

"Yes, I know but I have no idea where to look," Takato says and continues,"can you help."

"Yes, I will help, what is his name Takato," asked Henry.

"His name is Charles Makino," said Takato.

"I'll call back in about half an hour so don't go anywhere," said Henry.

"Thanks Henry I ow you one," said Takato as he hangs up. Exactly half an hour later Henry called back.

"Hello Takato," Henry said with a small hint of sadness. It went not notices by Takato.

"Yes, its me, did you find anything," Takato asked eagerly.

"Yes, I did and its not good," Henry said.

"What's wrong Henry," asked Takato.

"He is ...," started Henry.

"Yes," Takato says.

"Dead," Henry finished. It hit Takato like an atom bomb. The telephone hit the floor. "Takato, TAKATO, are you OK," yelled Henry through the phone. Henry heard shaky hands pick the phone up.

"Are you sure," asked Takato. All Henry gave was a simple yes. "When did it happen," asked Takato.

"It happened five Christmases back," started Henry. "He was probably coming to pick her up for the holidays," said Henry.

"Maybe that's why she shut everyone out of her life because of the pain," Takato thought.

"Thanks Henry, I think I need to talk to Rika," Takato says.

"If anyone can help her its you Takato," Henry says hanging up. His minds made up, he get dress in warm clothing and take off toward Rika's house.

As he is running through the park. He is thinking of how he is going to tell Rika how he feel about her. As he is doing this he is not watching where he is going. He runs right into someone. As he soon found out it was Rika.

"Hi Rika," Takato says shakily.

"Hey Gogglehead," Rika says kind of distantly.

"What's wrong Rika I want to help," Takato asks.

"Its non of your business and you would know anyway," Rika says.

"I know more than you think Rika," Takato says.

"What would that be Takato," asks Rika.

"I talk with your grandmother, she told me about you spend Christmas alone," Takato says.

"Takato that is non of your business," Rika says angrily.

"Yes, it is because I...," started Takato.

"Yes, Takato," said Rika hoping that he says he likes her but scared that he is at the same time.

The funny thing is that after all of their adventure. She developed a crush on Takato but like him she was to scared of rejection that she never acted on it. When she hear him confess to Jeri, her heart cracked but sadly for Takato, Takato was rejected. Her anger soared because of Jeri's rejecting of him. She had always hope that this moment would happen and she would get her knight in shining armor. She never got the chance because at that moment their digivices went off.

"Rika can we finish this later," asked Takato?

"OK Takato," Rika says kind of sadly.

"Lets go Rika," said Takato as he and Rika take of toward the digimon.

The final chapter will be out for Prelude to Chaos will be posted soon. I just need to work some of the bugs out. I'm trying to saves something for the other stories but give enough to hook readers. It is a lot of fun. Flame me is you want. Comments with all be read and ideas may be used in future stories.


	4. A Knight's Darkest Day

**Prelude to Chaos**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so please don't sue. If you do, I have like 50 cents to my name so it wouldn't be worth it. The only thing I own is the story itself, the time I put into it, and my few new characters in later chapters.

**Ch 3 - A Knight's Darkest Day **

Takato, Rika, Guilmon, and Renamon arrive to find a smoking crater with Henry and Terriermon in it. Seeing this made Rika anger because she has lately actually starting to consider them friends.

"You will pay for what you did to one of my friends, Biomerge activate," Rika yelled. As soon as it is complete, Sakuyamon flies off toward the digimon.

"Rika wait," yells Takato as she flies off. As Rika flies closer the digimon begins to take shape and become clearer. The digimon is a BlackWargreymon, thought Rika.

"Why are you here," ask Sakuyamon angrily with Rika's voice.

"I have come to test the strength of your leader," stated BlackWargreymon.

"Takato, why," asked Sakuyamon again using Rika's voice. Instead of getting an answer, BlackWargreymon charged a Terra Destroyer and slammed it into Sakuyamon. She was severely weakened by the attack because of the type disadvantage. Sakuyamon dedigivolved into Rika and Renamon. Gallantmon appeared right when Rika and Renamon slammed into the ground. Blinded by rage, Gallantmon flies toward BlackWargreymon. They both trade punches for about five minutes. By that time it was evident the BlackWargreymon was winning. With one final blow, Gallantmon was thrown to the ground and dedigivolved into Takato and Guilmon.

"We can't beat him Takatomon," says Guilmon looking at Takato.

"There is one option but it may to soon but we must try," says Takato. There was one thing that puzzled him.

"Why did you attack her," Takato ask BlackWargreymon.

"She was in my way," stated BlackWargreymon.

"WHAT," yelled Takato.

"I came to test my strength and she was in my way," finished BlackWargreymon.

"BlackWargreymon, you said you came to test you strength," asked Takato.

"Yes and it is evident that you are no challenge," BlackWargreymon angrily said.

"If you want a challenge then let me get to my most powerful form," stated Takato.

"As you wish, you're only worth fighting if you are at your strongest," BlackWargreymon said smugly.

"Well then you are in for a treat," Takato said with a new found rage.

"In my hands, I hold the power of light and darkness," Takato says as twin orbs of white and black energy form in his hands. Takato then forces his hands together with sparks flying. "Let the opposites join and new form begin, Balanced Human Protocol Evolution," Takato roar to the heavens as he and Guilmon were engulfed in a blinding light. The light was so powerful that BlackWargreymon had to shield his eyes. As the light faded, a man clad in black and white armor with a shield similar to Gallantmon shield, expect it was ivory white, on his left arm and a set of wings with one being demonic and the other angelic stood in Takato and Guilmon place.

"Who are you," BlackWargreymon asked perplexed. "Is he a digimon," thought BlackWargreymon.

"I am the angelic warrior that has fallen from grace for deciding to fight for no side," the being began to say. "I decided to fight to protect both side and to destroy anyone who tried to harm the balance," the being continued saying. "I am Galliomon, the Chaos Knight and Guardian of the Balance of Light and Darkness," Galliomon finished with a surge of power. BlackWargreymon was pushed back slightly.

"What are you, I have never felt such power," BlackWargreymon sad in terror.

"I am a digimon that has reacted the highest pinnacle of power, there is a recorded that only three possess the power I hold and I am one of them," Galliomon said with dignity.

"You are an Ascended," BlackWargreymon said backing up.

"You wanted a powerful opponent now be ready, appear my armaments, appear Joukai and Jigoku," Galliomon roared to the heavens. As he said this, twin zanpakuto of obsidian and ivory appeared in his hands. Both swords were five feet long and held the chaos symbol which joined the hilt and blade.

"Innocent blood has been spilled," Galliomon said coldly to BlackWargreymon. "Now let darkness cover you, Black Fury," Takato said with a fury like no other. Energy flowed around his blades. Galliomon swung his swords and energy slashes shot out. Black and white slashes cut through BlackWargreymon. The force of the attack knocked him off his feet. After the attack, Galliomon was breathing heavily because it was the first time he use Black Fury. The dust cleared as BlackWargreymon struggled to one knee.

"You may have beaten me but I am not going alone," BlackWargreymon says looking at the crater where Rika still lied.

"No," Galliomon says as he races to Rika as BlackWargreymon dissolves into the air. Rika and Renamon were both in the crater but Rika looked more sever. She was bleeding badly. Galliomon checked her pulse and it was faint. "There is only one way, Energy Wish," Galliomon says as he is engulfed in white and black swirling light. Takato stood in a black void surrounded by darkness.

"What is this," Takato asked.

"This is the void where we must make a decision," Guilmon said as he appeared next to Takato.

"What do you mean boy," asked Takato.

"We were not strong enough for Energy Wish and one of us must pay the price," Guilmon said solemnly.

"I hate to ask but I will bring you back," Takato vowed to Guilmon.

"I know you will Takatomon," Guilmon says as the black void fades. Takato is standing over Rika with a smile on his face. Rika is breathing normally and is starting to awake.

"Rika," Takato said with joy. His happiness was short lived as a sadness enveloped Rika's face.

"Why am I alive, I was finally reunited with my dad," Rika said sadly. Takato was teetering on madness.

"What about everyone that cares about you," Takato says shakily.

"My mom is never home and there is no one else that cares about me," Rika said slowly. With those words, Takato snapped.

"Your mother may not be home a lot but she cares about you, plus, what about your grandmother," Takato said with venom dripping from is mouth. Rika just stared. "Rika you need to open you eyes because there is someone right in front of you that cares about you but you don't even see it," Takato said with a face that would have made Megidramon quake with fear. "Guilmon sacrificed himself to revive you, have fun explaining that to Renamon," Takato said as he started to walk off. He stopped after a few steps and turned his head toward her. "Rika I might care about you but the feelings I had for you is gone and it may never may return," Takato finishes as he walks away. Unknown to Takato, Rika's mind was racing. She had just lost the one person that truly cared about her and hurt him and her partner in one fell swoop. Tears streamed down Rika's face.

"Takato, I'm so sorry," Rika whispered as Takato walked off.

* * *

This is the end to Prelude to Chaos. If any people have any comments about Rika's character. I'll read them but I think my character was right on. From the movie, we see she would do just about any thing to be with her father. I don't think it was all Parasimon. There will be a sequal. Any ideas are welcome because its always good to gives the readers the reins every so often. I think it gets the readers into it more. Till next time, The Dark Side of Me signing off. 


End file.
